Chekov, Pavel Andrievich Lemon
by ZambieBrainsLover
Summary: A lemon and oneshot about Elexis a starfleet Admiral who falls in love with a young Russian Ensign.


Chekov x Reader:

"Captain kirk"

Elexis walked onto the bridge of the USS Enterprise.

"Admiral what can I help you with?"

"I have come for an annual inspection. Just a quick check up to make sure the ship is running smoothley, the crew is all well and not planning a mutany. You know normal stuff"

"Ah ok, well go ahead, look at what you want"

"Thank you"

Elexis looked around the bridge, her eyes brushed over a young looking ensign and the thought of looking at him was very strong. She had permision to, she would'nt mind looking at that cutey all the time. She then started up her PADD and took down some notes.

"When was the last time you took a Captains log?"

"Er three days ago"

"Do you know your whole crews names?"

"Yes I do" Kirk laughed.

Elexis walked around, she checked all the screen and controls to make sure they worked, all eyes were on her as she walked around. She stopped at one of the yellow shirted ensigns, a female.

"How long have you been here?"

"2 years ma'am"

"Do you like to work here?"

"Yes I do ma'am"

"Are you treated well"

"Yes excellently, nothing to complain about ma'am"

"Good. Thank you" she took down everything the woman said and continued on.

She stopped at the boy she looked at before.

"What is your name Ensign?"

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreivich"

"Alright Chekov. Enjoy your job?"

"Yes" He smiled. He had a Russian accent. He had short curly brown hair blue eyes and a cute smile.

"Jim treating you OK?"

"Er yes ma'am"

"One finale question, why are you so cute?"

Chekov paused his eyes grew and he almost choked. Elexis giggled and walked over to Kirk. He laughed and shook his head at the Admiral.

"OK can you now direct me to the medical bay"

"I shall take you Admiral" Spock said.

"Thanks pointy ears. Relax Spock I'm just joking around"

The liutenant and the Admiral walked out of the Bridge. Kirk then walked over to Chekov and smacked him on the back.

"Looks like someone took a liking to you kid. Good luck" Kirk laughed. Pavel blushed and looked over to sulu with a nervous smile.

"This is the medbay. Our chief doctor is Leanord McCoy"

"I know that Luitenant, I have been here before you know"

Elexis walked in and started to take notes. She asked the nurses questions like on the bridge. She watched them treat patients and wrote down what they did. She checked the storage supplies and how the utensiles were cleaned the found McCoy in his office.

"Leanord"

"Elexis what are you doing here?"

"Annual inspection. So Jim done anything stupid lately?"

"Oh yeah"

"Mind telling me what it was?"

"Oh no. I would like to keep my job here thanks" The two of them laughed.

"Fine fine. C'mon I'll let you off, I just want to gossip"

"Sorry Admiral but I don't think you would like to know"

"Aw fine. How is the job? Any bad treatment?"

"Nope all good. This is a good ship"

"Oh dammit"

"You want something to be wrong?"

"Yes because. Well don't tell anyone but if Jim does well there is a chance he will be promoted, he might also be reasigned to my ship. My ship is to much for him, no way he could handle her. Also no way will I let him touch my stuff. Last time I did he crashed my car impressing a floozy"

Leanord laughed.

"Alright, so why not make a problem"

"And destroy my job and reputation? No way"

After a few more questions Elexis left the medical bay, she spotted Spock talking to a red shirt and walked over to him.

"Still here"

"I waited to know if you needed to be taken anywhere else"

"Hmm actually the Engine rooms is my next stop"

"Alright, if you follow me"

"Your chief engineer is Mr Montgomery Scott correct?"

"That is correct"

"What about you Spock? Do you enjoy your job? Jim bieng an ass?"

"I have nothing to complain about. I find satisfaction in doing my job Jim is just his usual self" Elexis smiled.

"If you say so"

It took a while to get to the Engine rooms. So on the way (Y/N) asked many crew members about their jobs and how the liked being on the Enterprise.

Finaly they got to the Engine rooms.

"Mr Scott?" Elexis called loudly. There were a few scottish words, some banging the footsteps before Scotty came into view.

"Ah hello Lass, what ye doing here?"

"Anual inspection. So how is the girl doing?"

"Purring like a kitten. Shis healthy and ready for anythin' "

"Brilliant. When waas your last accident in the engines?"

"Er about 2 months ago. A wee lad got stuck between some machienes he was workin' on alone. Now no one works alone" Elexis took down the notes nodding.

"OK, would you mind showing me around"

"Of course"

"Spock you may go back to the bridge I shall be back later"

"Of course Admiral"

Elexis spent a while in the engine rooms. Checking that everythig worked, that nothing was breaking or leaking and that all the engineers knew whata they were doing, and that they were being treated fairly.

On the bridge Pavel still had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Er Keptin?"

"Yes Mr Chekov?"

"Does Admiral Disboff do flirting often vith people?"

"Not at all. She only flirts with those she finds attractive or she wants to date. Everytime I have been out with her she does not let anyone flirt with her. Must mean you have a good chance with her."

Pavel blushed even more.

"R-really"

"I can hook you two up if you want"

"Er Keptin I dont think-" Pavel was interupted by the door to the bridge opening. (Y/N) walked in said thanks to a yellow shirted male who showed her the way then wlked up to Kirk.

"Your doing well Captain. Your crew is all well and healthy, they like their jobs and support you as a good Captain. I just need to see a few more things, er where is the Lunch room?"

"Oh Mr Chekov. Your on your break now, take Elexis and go have a meal together"

"Er well I-" Chekov stuttered.

"That sounds fun. Is that ok with you Chekov?"

"Y-yes of course" The Ensign got up and walked to the door.

"Pwease follow me Admiral" Elexis nodded and followed the male to the lunch room.

The pair walked in silence to the lunch room, once in they got their food and st a table by themselves. Elexis looked at her food to some notes, took a bite of each thing on her plate then took more noted.

"Erm, vhat is the inspection for?" Chekov asked.

"Well, I come to a ship. Take notes on how the ship works and if it is safe to fly. I intervies the crew members, make sure they are treated well and fairly and then I report back to my superiors. I tell them what I found and they decide whether to put the ship and crew to work or not"

"An Admiral has superiors?"

"Yes I do. They are the founders and the guys in charge of star fleet"

"Oh. OK"

"So Chekov, your accent is Russian yes?"

"Da. And you-you may call me Pavel"

"Pavel. Do you miss Russia?"

" I do miss home. It vas a beautiful place. Zough I do love to work for Starfleet"

"I do love Russia to"

"You hawe been to Russia!?"

"Da, ya lyublyu vid, sneg . Aktsenty i yazyk svodish' menya s uma. Eto ochen' veselo i krasivo." Chekov looked at Elexis for a bit then smiled.

"Vy govorite po-russki , chtoby ? YA vpechatlen. YA soglasen Rossiya eto ochen' krasivo , kogda oni pokryty snegom. YA znayu, chto nekotoryye bol'shiye mesta v Rossii ya mog prinyat' vas. Ili rasskazat' vam"

The pair then continues to talk, sometimes in Russian and sometimes in English. They first talked about Russia then moved onto drinks, then onto work then Earth, space planets and in the end the conversation ended on Elexis ordering Chekov to meet her the next time he had leave, she also gave him her number.

"I shall hawe to get back to vork. But see you later Admiral"

"Please, call me Elexis"

Pavel smiled then walked back to the bridge. Elexis talked to some more crew in the lunch hall then slowly made her way back to the bridge.

"Alright Jim I have seen everything now. Please escort me to the transporter"

"Of course Admiral. I shall be back in a moment, Spock take comms until then"

"Yes Captain"

They got to the transporter room.

"OK Jim, so far all is good. I will let you know what the big guys think"

"Ok thanks"

"One thing before I go. How old is Chekov?"

"He is 19. A great guy. Very smart, kind and he was interested in the fact you were interested in him."

"Oh. Well OK thanks Jim."

Back on Earth Elexis gave her report on the Enterprise in, then went back to her apartment. She had no other work to do until tomorrow.

"19" she said to herself. "4 years younger. Nothing big"

Elexis was the youngest Admiral of all time at only 23.

After a few weeks Elexis got a call from her superiors. She got ready and started to head out. Just as she entered the starfleet offices she got another call, from Chekov.

"Hello"

"Hello Elexis er. Vell I am on leave and I er-" The young Ensign was swollowed by nerves making Elexis giggle.

"You want to meet up? I have some work to do but how about I meet you somewhere?"

"Oh. Ok. Do you know the starlight bar?"

"I do indeed, I will meet you inside at 7.00 ok?"

"Ok"

"See you then"

The call ended and Elexis comtinued to her superiors office. She entered and faced her bosses.

"Admiral Disboff we have made a desicion. We have decided that Captain Jim Tiberious Kirk is a very good an able Captain. We feel the crew are very well amd treated fairly and are great workers and that the ship is maintained well. However we have decided to not move any of them from their current position. But we have also decided that you shall now go on board the Enterprise to make sure they maintain this way. If the continue to be like this we will reconsider but if not they will stay where they are for another 5 years"

"Yes sir's"

"You will be joining them in a weeks time. You should pack and inform the crew"

"I will. Thank you"

"You are dismissed" Elexis nodded and left, she went back to her apartment, rang Kirk to tell him the news and get ready for tonight.

Elexis straightened her brown hair and put on a pair of black legging with black jean shorts. She wore a Blue tank top and black denim jacket as well as black ankle boots. She looked into the mirror one last time.

"Earings? Necklace? Nah" once finally feeling happy enough with her outfit she grabbed her bag with her comm phone and keys then left.

At 5 to 7 Elexis entered the starlight bar. She look around for a place to sit and ended up spotting Pavel at the bar, he was being chatted up by a very drunk very fake woman. He looked awkward and uncomfortable. She walkes over and grabbed Pavel's arm.

"Hey sweetie" she said then kissed Pavel on the lips. The woman huffed and walked away.

"Thank you wery much" Pavel smiled blushing.

"No problem sweet. Can I have an apple cider please?"

"Er zhe same pwease" The bar tender nodded aand started the drinks.

"Really? "

"I am Russian I have wodka, time for zomething new"

"well good choice" after getting the drinks the two found an empty table near the back.

"So. Come here often?" Elexis asked. Pavel laughed.

"Eh no, zhe Keptin told me about zhis place"

"Oh really? Yeah that makes sense this is more of his place"

"How do you know zhe Keptin?"

"Old friends. How is the cider?"

"Is ok"

"Good" the two took sips of their drinks and thought about conversation.

"Kirk told you about this place?" Elexis asked.

"Da. Is zhat a problem?"

"Not at all, just, well I was wondering why you would take advice from Kirk"

"Vell, I am not very use to all the dating. I asked the Keptin for some adwice"

Elexis giggled.

"You are so cute"

Chekov blushed.

"T-thank you"

"So have you had any girls?"

"Yes of course."

"How many?"

"Zhat is a little personal"

"Sorry. I am just curious"

"Hm it is ok. I have had two girlfriends"

"Aw"

"Are you really finiding everyzhing I do cute?"

"Yep! Your adoreable and that won't change at all"

"Er Admiral. May I azk hov old are you?"

"23. Yes a young admiral"

"Vhy did you join starfleet?"

"Well when I was young I got bored, I went for a walk a very long walk and got lost. I ended up being found by an Admiral at starfleet, lovely man. He see me looking at the stars and told me about how I could get a closer look, how some I could actually touch. I would never be bored everyday a new adventure. I could not wait so I raced through school joined starfleet from the age of 15 and well made my way to now. And he was right I was never bored ever again"

Pavel smiled.

"Wow"

"You joined early too"

"Yes I did. Zen I was on Zhe Enterprise at sewenteen"

"Wow, wizz kid" They both giggled and drank more of their drink.

They were there for another hour and 15 minutes, they ordered more drinks and talked non stop.

"Hey are you sure you will be fine"

"Da. Zhe hotel is just zhere. Vhat about you?"

"Oh I will deffinitely be fine"

The two were not massivly drunk. Just a litlle slurry.

"Can ve meet again tomorrow?"

"Of course cutie"

Pavel blushed.

"I vill call you"

"That's fine. See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

The couple waved and parted. Pavel going to his hotel and Elexis going to her apament.

The next day Elexis continued normally. She did her work, did inspections,did important Admiral jobs. Acrually she did hardly anything. She sat at her desk sorting through paper, promotion awards inspection reports and stared at her comm waiting for a call from Pavel. She was excited that she would be going onto the Enterprise. Being at a desk was boring, she missed the thrills of space life, of adventuring to other planets. Never knowing what would happen next.

Elexis sighed finally having enough. She stood, grabbed her comm and left her office. She didn't know where she was going, just somewhere to do something else. She was walking through the starfleet main building when her name being yelled made her turn. Kirk was behind her, she stopped and he made his way to her.

"Hey Jim"

"Elexis"

"How can I help you?"

"How was your time yesterday? Make Mr Chekov a man yet?" Elexis rolled her eyes.

"No" She paused smirking. "Not yet. But I had a wonderful time. He is lovely and cute, and I really enjoyed my time with him. Actually we will be meeting again today?"

"Really when?"

"I am not sure exactly. Just waiting on a call" Jim nodded.

"Well come on, while you are waiting you can hang out with me and bones, he is waiting outside."

"Hang out? You really do still talk like school"

"Hey it is a generic term. Anyone can use it" Kirk laughed.

"Anyway thanks for the offer, but I am good. Actually I have something to tell you. My superiors have decided that I will be stationed on the Enterprise to keep you in check make sure my inspection result was just a one time thing. I will be under your command once the ship is back on duty"

"Oh well that is great news. That means you can keep Chekov happy"

Elexis smiled.

"See you later Jim"

"Bye"

Jim left and Elexis looked around. Deciding what to do. She jumped as her comm went off. She fumbled around and managed to grab a hold and answer it.

"Hello"

"Elexis I did not dizturb you?"

"Of course not"

"Oh good. Vell I vas vandering, vould you like to go to dinner. Zis time somewhere nicer and chosen not by zhe keptin" Elexis giggled.

"That sounds great. Oh and I have some news, consisting the Enterprise"

Everyday of Chekovs leave they went on a date, and soon it was over. But after that Elexis boarded the Enterprise and they became in a relationship. Most of the crew were surprised about the fact that their young Navigator was in a relationship with their Admiral. Though soon it became a normal thing.

A year and 2 months had passed and Elexis sat in her room signing documents and reporting back to her superiors. She hadn't been focusing on the time. She only looked at her clock when there was a knock on her door. She stood, stretched and opened her door. Outside stood Pavel.

"Hey cutiepie. What do you need?"

"Erm" He blushed and fiddled with his hands. "May I come in?"

"Of course"

Pavel entered and took a seat on the edge of Elexis' bed with her sitting beside him.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Although zhere is something zat I would like to say" He smiled at his girlfriend. "And do"

"Do?"

Pavel leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Elexis immediately kissed back and wrapped her arms around Pavel's neck. They continued to kiss and it go deeper and more passionate. Then Pavel pulled away slowly, giving one final kiss.

"Elexis I. I want to-" Elexis smiled lovingly at Pavel.

"I want to too" She then kissed him again. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, then slowly slid them down to the bottom of his shirt, she then placed her hands underneath and ran them up his chest. She removed his shirt and he started on her dress. First he unzipped it and pulled it off her shoulders slowly. She stood and let the dress drop, taking off her boots as well. She sat back down as Pavel took off his shoes. Pavel placed his hand on Elexis' hips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to kiss again. It became deeper as they laid back on the bed. The young ensign started to kiss butterfly kisses along Elexis' jaw line and collerbone. The kisses were sloppy, but Elexis smiled and leant into it. He lifted his head back to look at her.

"Sorry. Zis is my-"

"It's ok. I'll direct you" she smiled again and kissed him on the lips again.

Her hands moved from around his neck and slid down his chest. He had such a young body but it was beautiful. Her hands got to his pants and she undid them. Then started to wiggle them down. Pavel took them and his underwear off then got back to his place above her. E lookelexisd down and blushed. His member was a good size for a 19 year old. But size didn't matter. So she looked back up and kissed Pavel's forehead. She then moved slightly to the right to grab a condom from her bedside draw. She opened the packaging and gave it to Pavel who placed it on.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I zink I should hawe asked zat. But yes"

Elexis bent and laced her hand down. She took a hold of his member and positioned it at her entrance. She then nodded at Pavel and he slid himself in. The two both shivered in delight from the feeling. Elexis wrapped her legs aroumd Pavels waist to give him more room to get in. He then started slow moving in and out, getting into a nice easy pace. The pace started to speed up and got slightly deeper. Elexis thrusted up into Pavel's hips to make more pleasure. Pavel breathed heavly and made small moans every now and again, and Elexis sighed and moaned in delight. The two passionately kissed and panted as Pavel started to thrust even deeper into his Admiral. They were going for a while then Elexis' breathing hitched as Pavel hit her G-spot. She let out a loud moan.

"Pavel do that again" Pavel made a small moan in reply and again thusted just like he did before. Then again and again. Elexis' back started to arch and she dug her naails into Pavel's back. He looked down at her form and smiled the sight of her like this made him moan and thrust in again making a louder higher pitched moan come from Elexis mouth. He shivered and kept going. Elexis could feel a tight knot in her stomach start to form and made her whole body warm. Pavel started to also heat up, and mumble things in Russian, a few curses and words that made Elexis' ears melt at the sound. He was blushing and he started to get even harder, indicating he was ready. He continued to thrust inside of her the same way as he was when he hit her spot before. Elexis slid one of her hands down to her clit and using two fngers rubbed it anti-clockwise. And moments later Elexis could no longer take the feeling.

"PAVEL" She moaned out his name loudley as she orgasmed. She scratched down his back and her eyes rolled back. He walls clamped down around pavel's hard member and he could no longer take it either, he climaxed, cumming as he said his lovers name.

"Elexis " He thrusted the last few times before pulling out. He slumped tiredly down on Elexis' left. The two panted and sighed as they came down from their climaxes.

The female Admiral laid snuggled up to the male Ensign and kissed his nose and giggled.

"You are laughing, was it not good"

"No no no it was amazing. Really, really amazing. I was giggling because you were so good.

"Oh. I am glad. You vere also amazing" Pavel smiled.

Elexis grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed, it was kicked there in the makeout session. She pulled it over the both of them as Pavel took off the condom tied its end and placed it in the nearby bin. Elexis then engulfed Pavel into a hug and nuzzled nto him. He placed his head on hers and they wrapped their limbs around eachother.

"I-I lowe you Admiwal Disboff"

She moaned at his accent and the fact he said he loved her. Her body filling with pure bliss.

"I love you too Ensign Chekov"

After that amazing night the two then stayed together for the 5 year mission. Once they finished Pavel then proposed to Elexis on a planet they discovered that was pure purple and had 8 large beautiful moons. They were wed and were very happy.

Elexis also changed the rules slightly allowing people to have others in their rooms at night. Some ships gained double and couple rooms.

The crew of the Enterprise especially Captain Kirk, never got over the fact that their youngest Ensign got lucky with their Admiral.


End file.
